


(vietnamese translation) passion underneath the turtleneck

by crumcial



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumcial/pseuds/crumcial
Summary: Tóm tắt: Là lỗi của Tsuge vì đã quá chú tâm vào tác phẩm văn học khiêu dâm mà anh đang viết, anh đã bị cuốn theo nguồn cảm hứng và vẫn chưa rời khỏi bàn viết của mình từ lúc nó bắt đầu trỗi dậy, Tsuge quên cả ăn.Prompt: Minato phát hiện Tsuge viết tiểu thuyết khiêu dâm.
Relationships: Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Kudos: 25





	(vietnamese translation) passion underneath the turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [passion underneath the turtleneck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839260) by [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane). 



> Prompt: Minato phát hiện Tsuge viết tiểu thuyết khiêu dâm.

Là lỗi của Tsuge vì đã quá chú tâm vào tác phẩm văn học khiêu dâm mà anh đang viết, anh đã bị cuốn theo nguồn cảm hứng và vẫn chưa rời khỏi bàn viết của mình từ lúc nó bắt đầu trỗi dậy, Tsuge quên cả ăn. Nhưng đương nhiên là anh vẫn nhớ cho bé mèo của mình ăn.

Những ngón tay vội vã chạm lên bàn phím, mắt dán chặt vào màn hình. Anh không cần phải suy nghĩ quá nhiều về việc mình muốn viết gì, mọi thứ có trong đầu anh và Tsuge chỉ viết nó ra mà thôi.

Quá tập trung vào cuốn tiểu thuyết về cậu vũ công trẻ tuổi làm việc ở một quán bar cùng với người tình mới của cậu ta, Tsuge hoàn toàn bỏ lỡ tiếng chuông kêu đầu tiên. Udon meo một tiếng trước khi nhảy khỏi nhà cây và dạo vòng quanh.

Tsuge nhanh chóng quay đầu. Hoảng hốt, rồi chợt nhớ ra là mình đã đặt một bưu kiện và thời gian giao hàng dự kiến là hôm nay.

Anh nuốt nước bọt, vội vã rời khỏi ghế ngồi và trấn an bản thân bằng cách vuốt nhẹ lên ngực.

Nếu lỡ như đó là Minato thì anh không muốn bỏ qua cơ hội được gặp cậu trai trẻ, anh cũng không muốn để cậu đợi quá lâu. Vì em ấy ở có thể nghĩ rằng anh không có ở nhà và mang bưu kiện đi.

Khi Tsuge vội mở cửa, Minato vẫn ở đó, mặc dù trông em ấy có vẻ chán và không biết nên làm gì.

“Hi,” cậu trai trẻ nói lời chào, rồi cười với Udon đang nằm trên sàn nhà.

“Chào em,” Tsuge nói, cứng nhắc như thường ngày.

“Anh ký ở đây nhé,” Minato nói, Tsuge gật đầu.

Anh cầm lấy cây bút trên tay Minato nhưng vô tình thay, bút Minato hết mực.

“Để anh đi lấy một cây khác đã,” Tsuge nói và Minato nhướng mày.

“Anh không cần vội đâu,” cậu nói, đặt bưu kiện xuống đất và tiến lại gần Udon, “đây là kiện cuối của em rồi.”

“À... ừ anh biết rồi,” Tsuge lắp bắp trước khi chạy vòng quanh nhà mình để kiếm một cây bút khác.

Tsuge làm cho Udon giật mình, nhóc mèo nhảy dựng lên rồi chạy sâu vào trong nhà, Minato đặt hai bước chân vào nhà trước khi nhận ra mình chưa xin phép Tsuge.

“Em xin lỗi,” cậu lẩm bẩm đầy kính trọng, nhưng Tsuge chỉ lắc nhẹ đầu.

“Em đợi ở đây để anh đi kiếm bút nha. Anh nghĩ là nó ở trong phòng khác.”

‘Phòng khác’ nghe nhẹ nhàng hơn ‘phòng ngủ’ nhiều, Tsuge nghĩ.

Minato gật đầu. Cậu đứng một mình giữa căn hộ nhỏ của Tsuge, mải nhìn quanh cho đến khi chiếc laptop sáng mở thu hút sự chú ý của cậu.

Thỉnh thoảng, Tsuge dùng phông chữ siêu to khổng lồ để viết vì anh không muốn đeo kính do nhức mắt, hôm nay là một ví dụ.

‘Khi lưỡi của anh luồn vào khuôn miệng nhỏ nhắn của cậu trai kia, anh tưởng rằng mình đang ở trên thiên đường’ là thứ đang hiện to trên màn hình.

Minato chớp mắt vài cái trước khi đọc lại và nhận ra rằng cậu đã đúng, là ‘anh’.

Minato trở nên bối rối. Bình thường cậu không như thế này, nhưng đọc những dòng chữ thẳng thừng như thế này thì cậu chưa sẵn sàng.

Rồi cậu trai cười một chút, cũng là lúc Tsuge trở lại.

Đã quá trễ, Tsuge nhận ra ngay lập tức. Tsuge không phải đồ ngốc, đương nhiên anh có thể biết được tại sao Minato lại bày ra vẻ mặt đó.

Không biết phải nói gì, Tsuge nhanh chóng kí bưu kiện và đưa lại cho cậu nhóc tóc vàng, nhẹ cúi đầu xuống. Có lẽ Tsuge nên chuyển cơ sở vận chuyển hàng cho mình. Hoặc chuyển đến một tòa nhà khác. Hoặc tốt hơn nữa là, một thành phốt khác. Ở đâu anh cũng viết được thôi. Nhưng mà Adachi... hay là chuyển tới nước khác luôn?

“Anh Tsuge?” Minato gián đoạn suy nghĩ của Tsuge, tiến gần lại với anh.

“Em lỡ đọc được một đoạn văn anh viết rồi... Em không biết anh viết tiểu thuyết nam nam đó... nhưng mà... ừm,” Minato cười khúc khích.

/Em nói nhanh và kết thúc đi/

“Em thấy khá là dễ thương đó.”

Tsuge chớp mắt, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên. Chiếc áo cổ lọ của anh thường ngày sao hôm nay lại nóng thế nhỉ. Minato chắc đang đùa anh, nhỉ? Đang chọc anh rồi.

“Làm em nhớ tới mình và người yêu cũ.” Minato nói chậm rãi, cậu chàng hướng ánh mắt về phía màn hình laptop, “Ôi, lẽ ra em không nên nhắc đến cậu ta. Em cũng không muốn nhớ tới nữa. Dù sao thì,” cậu nói thêm, ánh đèn phảng phất trên đôi môi cậu, “Em khá tò mò là chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo đó, trong cuốn tiểu thuyết của anh đang viết, đương nhiên rồi.”

Tsuge cố tìm giọng nói của mình, “Cái... à câu chuyện, ừ... anh chưa viết thấu đáo đâu.” Anh lắp bắp.

Minato cười.

“Em phải đi rồi, nhưng mà lần sau cho em đọc nhiều hơn nhé!”

Tsuge gật đầu. Anh tưởng mình đang chạy đua vậy. Anh ngượng ngùng đưa Minato ra cửa thôi mà cứ như đang lái trực thăng vậy.

Vô tình, ngón tay của cả hai chạm vào nhau khi Tsuge và Minato với đến tay nắm cửa.

\Thật không thể tin được... bên dưới chiếc áo cổ lọ đó có thể là cơn mê nào đây... liệu mình có thể trở thành nguồn cảm hứng của anh ấy...\

Tsuge đông cứng tại chỗ ngay khi anh nhận ra mình đang trải qua những gì mà Adachi đã. Sự tưởng tượng về một người nào đó. Trong suy nghĩ của Minato, cả hai đang ngồi trên ghế sofa, đúng hơn là, Tsuge đang như thế, laptop trên đùi, viết một cách vui vẻ và Minato thì đang nằm dài trên đó, đầu tựa vào đùi anh, cưng nựng Udon trong lòng mình, và thỉnh thoảng Tsuge sẽ vuốt tóc Minato.

“Ừ,” Tsuge nói một cách chắc chắn, có vẻ như là trả lời cho suy nghĩ của Minato chứ không phải là câu hỏi mà cậu trai đã hỏi. Anh thật sự cần cẩn thận hơn.

Minato cười. “Vậy được rồi,” cậu nói trước khi bước ra ngoài, “Ngủ ngon nha anh Tsuge!”

“Ngủ ngon!” Tsuge đóng cửa, chạy vội đến bàn làm việc và viết ra phần còn lại của cuốn tiểu thuyết, không ngừng cho đến nửa đêm.


End file.
